Thank You for Everything
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Kau selalu menolongku, tanpa kau sadari Matsumoto. Maka kali ini aku yang akan mengulurkan tanganku dan membantumu. hadiah untuk Shabrina Liem HitsuXMatsu mind to RnR? Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), gaje, abal, Typo(s), alur kecepetan (mngkin), dan beberapa kesalahan lain.**

**A/N** : Fic baru lagi ^^ kali ini pairnya HitsuXMatsu semoga para readers menyukainya ^^. Di fic ini akan sedikit nyelip beberapa adegan di bleach movie 2 (Diamond Dust Rebellion).

Fic ini adalah hadiah untuk **Shabrina Liem **semoga dia menyukainya.

Okelah selamat membaca yah ^^

Don't Like don't read.

Enjoy.

Thank You for Everything

Kau selalu menolongku, tanpa kau sadari Matsumoto. Maka kali ini aku yang akan mengulurkan tanganku dan membantumu.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap dan sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi tetes air yang menyentuh permukaan. Lumut yang mulai menginvasi dinding-dinding batu seolah menjadi hiasan dinding batu itu. Disitulah dia, Aizen Sosuke seseorang yang membuat gempar _Soul Society_ beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia berada di dalam penjara bawah tanah untuk sementara waktu hingga hukumannya diputuskan.

Trap. Trap. Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Aizen. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang datang karena dia tak dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas. Karena kedua matanya tertutup begitupula dengan tangannya yang diikat. Sangat terlihat _shinigami_ perempuan yang datang berusaha membuat agar langkahnya tak terdengar siapapun.

Tapi, hal itu cukup untuk membuat Aizen menyadari siapa perempuan yang datang mengunjunginya, "Kau datang...," Aizen menjedakan kalimatnya dan _shinigami_ itu berhenti di depan jeruji besi, "... Hinamori-kun."

Kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk terangkat ke atas, dan bunyi gemerincing terdengar saat dia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan benda emas yang dia genggam. "Iya, sesuai printahmu..," Hinamori terlihat aneh kali ini dengan tatapan kosong dan suara serak serta senyum sinis yang terkadang terukir di bibir mungil itu, "Aizen-_Taicho_," bola mata hazelnya yang kosong menatap lurus Aizen yang duduk di hadapannya.

* * *

"Gin!" untuk kesekian kalinya Rangiku berteriak dan terbangun secara tiba-tiba dari tidurnya napasnya menderu dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, keringat pun tak ketinggalan memberi kontribusi sehingga membuat wajah putih milik Rangiku tambah terlihat pucat.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi ruangan itu sepi hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di atas _futon_-nya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah telapak tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bermimpi tentang detik-detik kepergian Gin.

Rangiku berusaha mengatur napasnya dan brsikap tenang. Dengan perlahan dia mengusap wajahnya dan menyentuh dadanya untuk menghentikan degup jantung yang mulai tak beraturan. Saat ketenangan telah ia rasakan kupu-kupu neraka menghampirinya. Dan tak lama wajah pucat itu dihiasi dengan ekspresi keterkejutan. "Aizen!" desis Rangiku.

* * *

"Telah terbukti, Hinamori Momo _Gobantai fukutaicho_ melepaskan Aizen Sosuke dari penjara bawah tanah," suara _Soutaicho_ menggema di ruang rapat para kapten di divisi 1. Para _Taicho_ mulai berbisik menyampaikan pendapat kepada rekan sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya berkutat dalam pikirannya berusaha menyusun beberapa kata yang dapat menyanggah pernyataan itu. Tapi tidak, tidak ada satu katapun dalam pikirannya dapat menyanggahnya. Karena semua bukti telah disebutkan secara gamblang oleh _Soutaicho._

"Soifon-_Taicho_, Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," Soifon segera melangkah kedepan saat namanya dipanggil, tapi Hitsugaya masih terdiam dan berpikir. "Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," _Soutaicho_ kembali memanggil nama Hitsugaya dan Kyoraku pun langsung menyenggol lengan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersentak dan sekejap dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Iya," dia segera maju selangkah.

"Soifon-_Taicho_, segera temukan Hinamori Momo. Dan Hitsugaya-_Taicho_ yang akan mencari Aizen Sosuke," Hitsugaya ingin memprotes karena dia ingin dia yang mencari Hinamori dan menemukannya. Tapi, Kyoraku langsung menyentuh pundak Hitsugaya.

"Baik," dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar dikoridor yang sepi. Langkah kaki itu terdengar terburu-buru karena pemiliknya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan mencari Hinamori.

Sret. Pintu geser itu terbuka dan wakil kapten divisi itu langsung mendekati Hitsugaya dengan panik. "_Taicho_, benarkah.." perkataannya terhenti saat Rangiku melihat rahang Hitsugaya menegang. Melihat reaksi itu dia tahu bahwa yang dia dengar berita yang benar.

"Kita segera pergi Matsumoto," Hitsugaya kembali berbalik, "Menemukan Aizen Sosuke," kalimat terakhir terdengar sebagai desisan bagi Rangiku. Dia hanya mengangguk, dia sangat mengerti betapa kaptennya itu menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan yang amat sangat terhadap mantan kapten divisi 5 itu.

Dengan sekejap mereka sudah ber-_shunpo_ pergi dan mulai menyisir daerah _Seiretei_ mencari kemungkinan dimana Aizen bersembunyi.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari dan tak menemukan apapun mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit, "_Taicho_, lebih baik kita berpencar," Hitsugaya langsung menoleh dan menatap Rangiku. "Maksudku, Aizen kini tidak memiliki _Zanpaktou_, setidaknya aku dapat menahannya hingga kau datang... itupun jika aku menemukannya lebih dulu," Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, pastikan kau menahannya hingga aku datang Matsumoto," Rangiku mengangguk mentap, dan Hitsugaya langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

Rangiku menarik napasnya dan memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan angin. Berharap angin itu memberi petunjuk padanya untuk menemukan Aizen. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kresek di balik semak-semak di belakang Rangiku. Dengan sigap Rangiku langsung membuka matanya dan berbalik. Tangannya dengan cepat menyentuh gagang _zanpaktou_-nya bersiap mengeluarkannya.

Sosok dibalik semak itu langsung berlari, Rangiku dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan itu berlari menjauhinya. Rangiku seolah tergelitik rasa ingin tahu, dia berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Rangiku, tapi tentu saja perkataannya tidak diindahkan olehnya, dia terus berlari menembus hutan. Hingga pada ujung hutan itu sosok itu langsung ber-_shunpo_ dan meninggalkan Rangiku, "Hey!" Rangiku langsung berhenti dan menatap ke sekeliling.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, _juubantai fukutaicho_," suaranya terdengar familiar. Rangiku memutuskan untu tidak berbalik dan menunggu hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat. "Aku rasa kau tidak mungkin melupakanku," Rangiku berusaha agar kemarahan dan balas dendam tidak menguasai dirinya.

"Apa maumu?" Rangiku berbalik dan mendapati sosok Aizen berdiri di belakangnya. Iris biru milik Rangiku bertemu pandang dengan iris kecoklatan Aizen.

Tanpa banyak bicara Rangiku langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke dada Aizen, "Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan sekarang, _Zanpaktou_-mu sudah hilang," Aizen hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Apa yang lucu?" Aizen menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak sepintar Gin rupanya," kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata Rangiku saat Aizen menyebutkan nama Gin.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu mengapa Gin mengikutiku? Tidakkah kau ingin tahu kenapa Hinamori-kun membebaskanku?" Rangiku diam, dia tampak berpikir dan berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan yang baru saja ia terima dari mulut Aizen.

"Kau akan memberitahuku?" Rangiku mulai mengendurkan pertahanannya dan Aizen hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Tentu, jika kau melakukan perintahku," Rangiku menurunkan pedangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dia menerima tawaran ini dia akan mengkhianati gotei 13. Tapi, dia ingin ingin mengetahui kenapa Gin meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah tak memiliki tempat disini, Gin yang menjadi tujuanmu menjadi _shinigami_ telah lenyap selamanya," Aizen kembali melontarkan perkataan yang dapat membuat Rangiku goyah. "Ah! Apa kau berpikir kaptenmu itu peduli padamu? Tidak, sekarang tidak ada yang peduli padamu termasuk dia karena yang dia pedulikan hanya Hinamori Momo. Kau tidak lebih hanya sekedar wakil kapten," Rangiku tampak terbelalak mendengarnya.

Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan kalimat itu, tapi sebagian dirinya setuju, setuju bahwa memang tak ada yang peduli padanya selain Gin. Setuju bahwa sejujurnya dia hanya sendirian.

"Aku... sendirian?" Aizen tersenyum puas melihat dampak yang ia berikan.

"Benar, kini kau sendirian. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu termasuk kaptenmu itu," Aizen berbisik untuk lebih meyakinkan Rangiku.

"Tidak," Rangiku langsung melompat mundur ke belakang, dan mengangkat pedangnya. "Jangan coba-coba memperdayaiku, Aizen," Dan setelah itu dia kembali berlari dan berusaha menusuk Aizen. Tapi, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan yang tadi, melompat diantara mereka berdua. Dan tak dapat terelakkan, pedang Rangiku menyentuh perut sosok barusan.

"Ukh," darah bermuncratan dari bibirnya, Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya melebar. Aizen hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat adegan itu.

"Hinamori!" pekik Rangiku, dia langsung mencabut pedangnya dan Hinamori langsung merosot jatuh ke bawah. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah begitupula kedua tangan Rangiku saat dia berusaha menahan bobot tubuh Hinamori.

"Kau akan datang mencariku, Matsumoto Rangiku," Rangiku tidak terlalu konsentrasi akan perkataan Aizen karena semua perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinamori. Setelah mengucapkan itu Aizen langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi. Dan secepat itupulalah Soifon muncul dan mengepung Rangiku.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Rangiku langsung mengangkat kepala, dia terkejut menatap Soifon berdiri di dekatnya, "Kau membunuhnya," tangan Rangiku sedikit bergetar saat dia menatap darah berlumuran di sana.

"Tangkap dia," perintah Soifon, anggota _onmitsu kido_ langsung berjalan dan menyergap Rangiku. Rangiku berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak, Soifon-_Taicho_ aku dapat menjelaskannya," wajah Rangiku tampak pucat saat dia melihat tubuh Hinamori masih berlumuran darah di bawahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara," tiba-tiba mereka merasakan suhu disekitar mereka menjadi dingin dan mereka segera memutar kepala mereka. Dan mendapati Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Rangiku hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan kaptennya itu. "Matsumoto," Hitsugaya menatap Rangiku yang sedang dipegangi oleh dua anggota _onmitsu kido_. Lalu dia melihat darah di pedang, kedua tangan beserta di tanah yang ia pijak, "Darah," alis Hitsugaya langsung bertaut.

Soifon memilih hanya bergeser agar Hitsugaya dapat melihatnya. Dan saat dia dapat menatap dengan jelas sosok yang terkulai itu Hitsugaya langsung terdiam. Dia tidak bergeming dan matanya melebar.

"Segera bawa dia," perintah Soifon lagi. Rangiku kembali brusaha memberontak dan menatap Hitsugaya penuh harap bahwa dia akan mempercayainya bahwa ini sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"_Taicho_," panggilnya lirih, Hitsugaya menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Setelah itu Hitsugaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Rangiku terkejut dan dia langsung dibawa menjauhi tempat itu.

Hitsugaya melihat dada Hinamori naik turun dengan sangat pelan, "Dia masih hidup," Hitsugaya berjalan mendekat tapi langsung ditahan oleh Soifon.

"Dia tahanan sekarang," Hitsugaya hanya dapat melihat sosok Hinamori yang diangkut dan dibawa pergi oleh anggota _onmitsu kido_ yang lain.

Dan dalam sekejap tempat itu menjadi sunyi dan sepi, "SIAL!" Hitsugaya hanya berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Sementara itu diperjalanan menuju selnya Rangiku menendang kedua anggota _onmitsu kido_ itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berlari menuju seseorang, "Aizen," desisnya. Dan kemarahan pun tak dapat terbendung lagi dari dirinya.

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Hitsugaya tidak kembali ke kamarnya atau mencari Rangiku. Dia diam dan masih duduk di kantornya menunggu setiap laporan yang akan datang kepadanya. Dia panik. Melihat semua yang terjadi, dirinya tidak mempercayai Rangiku melukai Hinamori, tapi semuanya mengarah padanya. Hitsugaya menelungkupkan kepalanya dan membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di atas meja kerjanya.

Dia memjamkan matanya berusaha untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Beberapa jam terlewati.

Isane masuk kedalam ruangan Hitsugaya, dan ingin memberinya kabar tentang Hinamori. Tangannya terjulur untuk membangunkan kapten muda itu.

"Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," Isane mencoba menggucang tubuh Hitsugaya pelan agar dia tidak terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Rangiku langsung memenuhi ingatannya. Ketika dia baru selesai mengalahkan salah satu Arrancar di kota Karakura. Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dia terjatuh dari udara menuju tanah dibawahnya.

Dalam kondisi yang setengah sadar dia menatap tatapan panik dan kekhawatiran dari Rangiku. "_Taicho_!" jeritnya. Tapi, tentu saja dia tak dapat membalas panggilan itu karena dia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang Rangiku melompat turun dan berusaha menangkap sang kapten.

"_Taicho_," keringat dingin terlihat diwajah putihnya, matanya melebar dan wajahnya menjadi pucat saat mendengarkan napas Hitsugaya sangatlah pelan. "Orihime!" Rangiku berteriak memanggil perempuan berambut oranye yang berada di dalam apartemen. "Cepat.. cepat kemari.. _Taicho_," nadanya terdengar lirih, sangat terlihat betapa paniknya dia.

Hitsugaya hanya diam menatap ekspresi kepanikan itu, karena dia memang tak dapat membalasnya sekarang. Beberapa kali Rangiku memegang tangan Hitsugaya dan mengguncangkannya. Hingga akhirnya aura oranye oval menyelimuti Hitsugaya. Rangiku sedikit tenang saat mendengar napas Hitsugaya mulai teratur.

"Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," Isane menggoyangkan tangannya, karena tiba-tiba dia melihat dalam beberapa menit tatapan pemuda itu menjadi kosong. Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Isane.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, Isane mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Luka ditubuh Hinamori-_fukutaicho_ sudah membaik, dia hanya belum sadar," Histuagaya menautkan alisnya, dan menyernyit aneh karena tiba-tiba Isane memberitahukan dia informasi ini. Seolah mengerti apa maksudnya Isane tersenyum pelan, "Anda meminta saya mengabari setiap perkembangan Hinamori-_fukutaicho_, ingat?" Hitsugaya tampak merenung sejenak, dan detik berikutnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, baiklah terima kasih," Isane mengangguk sopan, dan membungkukan badannya tanda permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun, saat di depan pintu Isane menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, laporan Soifon-_Taicho_ sudah aku letakkan disana," Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang menunggu untuk dibaca. "Saya permisi," dan pintu itu langsung tertutup.

Hitsugaya mengambil lembar kerja itu dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama. Ekspresi kemarahan tergambar di wajahnya dan dia segera berjalan menuju divisi 2 dengan terburu-buru dan membawa kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

Brak.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Hitsugaya menggebrak meja dihadapannya, Omaeda langsung keluar begitu menatap kemarahan Hitsugaya. Soifon meletakkan kertas dihadapannya dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Apa maslahmu?" tanyanya galak. Hitsugaya melemparkan kertas ditangannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Matsumoto bersekutu dengan Aizen?" Soifon berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ini hanya perkiraan, Matsumoto Rangiku sedang berbicara dengan Aizen saat itu, dan dia langsung menusuk Hinamori Momo," Soifon berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau menulis laporan seolah Matsumoto sengaja menusuk Hinamori. Kita tidak tahu kalau seandainya dia ingin menyerang Aizen dan Hinamori melompat diantara mereka," Soifon menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk Hitusgaya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Hinamori sengaja ditusuk, begitu? Untuk melindungi Aizen? Itu menurutmu?" nada kemarahan tersirat dinada bicara Soifon.

Hitsguaya tampak tergagap, dia baru sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung dia menuduh Hinamori, "Semua bukti mengarah kepadanya, dia teman lama Ichimaru Gin. Pasti mengetahui rencana Ichimaru, dan dia pasti akan mengiktui Aizen seperti Ichimaru, Hinamori hanya diperalat," sekali lagi Htsugaya memukul mejanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, selama ini Matsumoto berada dibawah pengawasanku," kilat kemarahan terpancar dimatanya, "Ichimaru Gin mati ditangan Aizen, ingat? Harusnya dia berusaha membunuh Aizen untuk membalaskan dengan Ichimaru," Soifon melipat tangannya didada.

"Kau berkata seolah kau berada disana, dan melihatnya, huh?" Hitsguaya geram mendengar nada bicara Soifon yang sangat menantang.

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat," Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk duduk dan mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian. Berharap tidak akan yang terlewat dari indera pendengarannya.

"Hinamori Momo kami temukan berlari ditengah hutan, tentu saja kami semua mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan dengan satu hentakan dia langsung melompat turun. Kami berusaha secepat mungkin mengejarnya, dan saat semakin mendekat kami mendengar suara Aizen. Kami segera turun dan tubuh Hinamori sudah berlumuran darah saat ditemukan," bunyi kursi terjatuh terdengar saat Hitsugaya bangkit berdiri. Rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya tertunduk.

"Biarkan.." Soifon menautkan alisnya, "Biarkan aku yang mencarinya," Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya dan kembali membaca beberapa _paperwork_ yang tersisa.

"Hnn, lakukan sesukamu," tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

* * *

Rangiku berhenti didepan sebuah gubuk. Gubuk yang dulunya menjadi tempat tinggal dia dan Gin. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu itu. Saat sedikit lagi menyentuh pintu gubuk itu sekelebat bayangan mendarat didepannya.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan datang kesini, Matsumoto," mata Rangiku kembali melebar melihat sesosok Shinigami berambut putih dan bertubuh mungil berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius yang biasanya.

Rangiku menatap tatapan serius kaptennya. Ah! Bahkan tidak bertemu dalam beberapa jam membuat Rangiku sudah memiliki rasa rindu tersendiri dengan tatapan serius itu.

"_Taicho_," Rangiku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan ini. Dan berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Dia menatap dengan seksama _Taicho_-nya itu. Mereka berhadapan dan saling menatap. Tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan terlintas di kepala Rangiku.

Histugaya yang menabraknya dan pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Hingga membuat Rangiku mengajak laki-laki berambut putih itu menjadi _Shinigami._ Rangiku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari ingatan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" nada keseriusan langsung merebak dan mengisi udara yang kosong akibat keheningan beberapa menit lalu.

"Anda sendiri?" tangan Hitsugaya bergerak dan menyentuh gagang pedangnya. Rangiku tidak menyangka kaptennya akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. "Membalaskan dendam Hinamori kah?" sejenak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Rangiku merutuki ucapannya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa begitu keceplosan!

"Sebaiknya kau katakan padaku, apa benar sejujurnya kaulah yang dimanfaatkan Aizen dan memanfaatkan Hinamori?" Kabar begitu cepat tersebar, dan secepat itulah kejadian kemarin langsung tersebar dipenjuru _Seiretei._

"Aku tahu kau dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri, _Taicho_," Rangiku sudah tiba pada puncak kepasrahannya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kaptennya pasti tidak akan mengampuninya mengingat dia bahkan rela membiarkan posisi kaptennya hilang demi membalaskan dendam Hinamori pada Aizen.

"Kenapa kau harus lari, Matsumoto?" nada suara Hitsugaya menjadi lirih dan menatap lurus iris abu milik Rangiku.

"Dan membiarkanku berada di penjara sebagai tahanan pengkhianat menunggu hari penjatuhan hukuman? Ayolah kapten ini sama sekali tidak lucu," Rangiku mencoba sedikt berguarau kepada kaptennya, berusaha agar suhu yang mulai dingin ini mencair.

"Dan membiarkanku mencarimu bagaikan orang gila?" Rangiku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya pada bagian 'gila'.

"Mencariku untuk membekukanku dan membuatku menjadi serpihan es?" Rangiku mengalihkan pandangannya dan pandangan keseriusan kembali mengiasi iris birunya, "Ayolah kapten kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang karena telah melukai Hinamori yang.." entah kenapa Rangiku tak dapat melanjutkannya, ataukah dia takut menyinggung kaptenya? Ataukah dia tidak suka mengakui bahwa kaptennya menyayangi wakil kapten divisi 5 itu? Entahlah...

"Tidak seperti itu.." Hitsugaya juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Rangiku tahu dia tidak harus mengatakan hal seperti itu. Perkataan Aizen pun langsung menari dengan indah dikepalanya. Rangiku berusaha melawan setiap perkataan Aizen, tapi tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"_Taicho_ kau tidak mempercayaiku, kan?" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dan Rangiku pun langsung ber-_shunpo_ menghindari pertanyaan kaptennya. Hitsugaya seolah membatu di tempat, dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi mendengar Rangiku berkata seperti itu terdengar menyedihkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Pada malam harinya.**

"Aizen!" Rangiku berteriak ditengah hutan, berharap agar Aizen dapat mendengarkannya. "Aizen!" Rangiku kembali berteriak dan disusul dengan napas tersengal akibat berlari yang terus menerus.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya terdapat sepasang tangan yang terjulur, "A-hmmpmhh," Rangiku terbelalak saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Ssst, kau dapat mengagetkan semua orang," Rangiku menggerakkan bola matanya dan menatap Aizen berdiri di belakangnya, "Lihat, kau mencariku," dia berseringai Rangiku yang benar-benr mencarinya sekarang.

Rangiku menghentakkan tangan Aizen, "Lepaskan," Aizen hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Katakan padaku semuanya, semuanya yang kaku ketahui. Kenapa? Kenapa Gin mengikutimu?" Aizen hanya diam dan berbalik. Lalu dari sudut matanya dia menatap Rangiku.

"Kita berbicara ditempat lain, kau ikut?" Rangiku mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berposisi siaga. Lalu, dia langkahkan kakinya dibelakang Aizen, "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku sudah tidak memiliki _Zanpaktou _lagi," Aizen tersenyum pelan. Rangiku hanya diam dan tetap mengikuti Aizen dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua diam hingga mereka tiba didepan sebuah bangunan. "Tempat apa ini?" Rangiku langsung bertanya melihat pilar-pilar yang menyangga bangunan terpencil dipinggir _Seiretei_.

"Kuil terlarang, masuklah," Rangiku berjalan masuk dan seketika lampu menyala. Aizen tersenyum ditempatnya, sementara Rangiku mengamati dengan seksama tempat itu.

* * *

"Apa? Kau menemukan dimana mereka berdua berada?" Soifon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendahului anggota _onmitsu kido_ di belakangnya.

"Iya, dipingiran _Seiretei_ dia memasuki kuil terlarang bersama Aizen Sosuke," langkah Soifon semakin cepat mendengar kabar itu. "Apakah kita harus memberitahukan ini kepada Hitsugaya-_Taicho_?"

Soifon berhenti sejenak, "Tidak rahasiakan ini darinya," dan dia kembali berjalan.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya berjalan menuju kantornya memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia bingung, tentu sebagai orang yang paling ia percayai dan telah bersamanya selama beberapa waktu, dia tak ingin dengan mudahnya menuduh Rangiku. Tapi, sudah kewajibannya sebagai kapten untuk menangkapnya jika wakilnya melakukan kesalahan seperti bersekongkol dengan buronan.

Tapi, apa benar dia bersekongkol dengan Aizen? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Sret.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-_Taicho_," Hitsugaya terbelalak saat menatap Kyoraku duduk di sofanya dan memgang botol sake ditanganya.

"Kyoraku," Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sofa itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyoraku hanya tertawa dan kembali menuangkan sake kedalam cawannya.

"Duduklah dulu," Hitsugaya sedikit mendengus, tentu saja ini ruangannya dan tidak perlu seseorang menyuruhnya duduk diruangannya sendiri. Hitsugaya pun duduk dihadapan Kyoraku. Tanpa basa basi Kyoraku langsung memberikan cawan berisi sake kepada pemuda itu.

"Mendapat kabar tentang Matsumoto Rangiku?" Hitsugaya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, tentu saja ini tujuannya datang kemari bertanya dan membicarakan wakil kapte divisi 10.

"Tidak," Kyoraku menegak sake ditangannya. Dia menatap kapten muda itu dengan seksama dan dia kembali meletakkan cawan itu diatas meja dan kembali mengisinya dengan sake.

"Tentu saja itu sulit, menangkap dan mengacungkan pedang kepada wakil kapten yang sangat kita sayangi," Histugaya menatap Kyoraku aneh. Sayangi? Apa maksdu dari kata 'sayang' yang dia sebutkan? Kyoraku hanya tertawa pelan, "Jika Nanao-chan melakukan hal seperti ini, tentu saja aku akan sulit menangkapnya," dia kembali menegak sakenya.

"Dia sangat mempercayaimu," Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, hal ini semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Saat kau pergi demi mencari _king's seal_ yang dicuri Kusaka. Dia membelamu dihadapan kami para _Taicho_, bahkan dia rela menerima hukuman karena tindakanmu waktu itu melawan hukum," Hitsugaya terdiam, Kyoraku pun kembali menuang sakenya.

"Pertanyaannya, apakah kau mempercayainya?" Kyoraku menegak sake ditangannya. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya terkejut dan menatap Kyoraku. Dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"_Taicho,_ saatnya kembali," pintu geser itu terbuka dan Nanao masuk memanggil kaptennya.

"Ah! Nanao-chan," Kyoraku menatap wakilnya, dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya. "Maaf mengganggumu, aku harus pergi sekarang," dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat akan keluar dia menatap Hitsugaya yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap gelas sake yang belum disentuhnya. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menutup pintu itu.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya menatap refleksinya dari air sake dihadapannya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menegak sake itu. Rasanya tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Dan setelah itu potongan memori kembali mengingatkannya akan wakil kaptennya yang jahil itu.

'_Taicho,'_ suara riang Rangiku menggema ditelinganya.

'_Matsumoto kerjakan paperwork-mu,'_ eskpresi Rangiku langsung berubah, dengan cepat dia memutar bola matanya._ 'Matsumoto!'_ teriak Hitsugaya saat menoleh dan menemukan wakilnya telah pergi dari sana. Ya, teriakan seperti itu selalu terjadi dan menghiasi divisi 10.

'_Taicho, Anda ingin minum sake?'_ tanya Rangiku suatu hari saat dia sedang minum diruangan Hitsugaya.

Empat siku langsung terbentuk, _'MATSUMOTO!'_ dengan segera Rangiku kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kenangannya berganti lagi, _'Ichimaru-Taicho segera hentikan pertarungan ini, atau aku akan memanggil yang lain,'_ saat itu Rangiku menahan pedang Gin yang bergerak menuju Hinamori yang terkapar dibelakangnya. Hitsugaya sangat merasa lega karena Rangiku selalu ada saat dia membutuhkannya.

'_Taicho, apa benar Gin.. maksudku Ichimaru-Taicho melakukan semua ini?'_ tanyanya keesokkan harinya. Dari meja kerjanya Hitsugaya dapat melihat betapa besar kesedihan perempuan dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya merasa sesak mengingat kenangan yang itu, seolah dia benci karena dia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk Matsumoto.

'_Taicho!'_ pekik Rangiku saat menatap Hitsugaya berlari mengejar Kusaka.

'_Taicho!'_ Saat di bukit Soukyoku dia menatap tatapan kekhawatiran dari Rangiku, dan saat sebuah dentuman terjadi mereka semua terlempar Hitsugaya terlindungi oleh Rangiku yang menahan batu yang dapat mengenai kaptennya. _'Sudah kewajiban seorang wakil kapten untuk memperhatikan punggung kaptennya.'_

Hitsugaya kembali berpindah saat dia berada di _winter war_ dan mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan Rangiku saat Quimera Parca hampir merenggut nyawanya. Tapi, tidak saat itu Hitsugaya tidak memikirkan kondisi Rangiku karena detik berikutnya suara jeritan Hinamori tertangkap olehnya.

Bahkan setelah perang itu selesai dia membiarkan Rangiku sendiri, merasa dia bisa melewati masa-masa tanpa Gin lagi. Dia sibuk berlatih demi melindungi Hinamori. Tanpa dia tahu Rangiku saat itu mengamatinya sambil memikirkan Gin.

Hingga kini, kenapa dia tidak dapat mempercayai Rangiku seperti Rangiku mempercayainya? Kenapa dia begitu bingung menentukan tindakan apa yang seharusnya? Histuagaya sedikit menyesali ketidakpercayaannya selama ini pada Rangiku yang bahkan bersedia menerima hukuman saat dia menghilang dan meninggalkan dia sendiri saat itu.

"Bodoh," Hitsugaya berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kantornya lagi.

Beberapa menit berikutnya.

Hitsugaya menuruni sebuah tangga dan tiba diruangan Hinamori ditahan. Perempuan bercepol itu masih terbaring, dia terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik tanpa sedikitpun luka ditubuhnya.

"Hinamori," seketika kelopak mata Hinamori terbuka, dia menggerakkan bola mata hazelnya kekanan, menatap Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapan selnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun," dia duduk dan berjalan mendekati jeruji besi itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hinamori hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Tidak terlalu baik sejujurnya. Aku menunggumu datang, karena aku tidak ingin memberitahukan ini pada siapapun," Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya dapat melihat penyesalan dari porempuan ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kronologis peristiwa itu?" Hitsugaya mencoba memandang bola mata hazel itu. Tapi Hinamori semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Malam itu, aku masih berada di divisi 12 menjalani pengobatanku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara-suara orang disekitarku yang membicarakan Aizen-_Taicho_. Saat itu aku masih belum dapat membuka mataku dan saat aku membuka mataku sebuah surat tergeletak diatas badanku. Aku membacanya, dan tanpa kusadari aku berjalan dan membebaskan Aizen-_Taicho_," Hinamori berhenti sejenak dan menarik napasnya.

"Aizen-_Taicho_ menyuruhku memancing Rangiku-san ke tengah hutan. Dan saat dia tiba disana aku harus membuat anggota _onmitsu kido_ mengejarku hingga ketempat itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Rangiku-san ingin menusuk Aizen-taicho. Dan aku.. aku tidak ingin dia pergi..lalu, aku melompat turun berusaha menghalanginya dengan pedangku tapi segalanya langsung menjadi gelap," bahu Hinamori bergetar

Hitsugaya mendesah pelan dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Diapun menjulurkan tangannya melewati celah yang ada dijeruji besi itu. Dia menyentuh bahu Hinamori berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Rangiku-san menjadi.." dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu dia tidak berbuat seperti itu," Hinamori menatap lekat-lekat Hitsugaya dan menghapus genangan dipelupuk matanya. Tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh tangan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kau... menyukainya?" tanya Hinamori hati-hati awalnya dia memang tidak percaya tapi nada bicara dan tatapan Hitsugaya memperkuat dugaannya.

Hitsugaya melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Hinamori, "Siapa tahu," dia tersenyum, Hinamori terkejut menatapnya Hitsugaya Toushiro tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum denga tulus dan lembut. Detik berikutnya Hinamori tersenyum membalas senyuman tulus itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinamori," Hitsugaya mulai berjalan.

Hitsugaya langsung berjalan menghampiri Soifon, "Dimana, Soifon?" Hitsugaya bertanya pada 2 anggota _onmitsu kido_ yang berdiri didepan ruangan Soifon.

"Kami tidak tahu, Beliau baru saja pergi," Hitsugaya menatap mereka berdua aneh. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua tidak tahu.

"Minggir," Hitsugaya berusaha menerobos masuk, tapi langsung ditahan oleh anggota _onmitsu kido_ itu. "Kalian pasti tau, kan?" Hitsugaya terus memberontak.

Hingga akhirnya dia melancarkan tendangan yang melumpuhkan kedua penjaga itu. Salah satu penjaga siap berdiri tapi langsung terhalang oleh pedang Hitsugaya, "Katakan dimana dia?" Hitsugaya semakin mendekatkan pedangnya.

"Be-beliau pergi ke pinggiran _Seiretei_ ke kuil terlarang," setelah mengatakan itu penjaga itu langsung jatuh pingsan dan Hitsuagya langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

* * *

"Cepat katakan bagaimana kau dapat memperdayai Hinamori?" Aizen tertawa dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sangat percaya padaku, dan dia akan mematuhi perintahku agar kaptennya akan tetap berada disisinya," Rangiku menatap marah Aizen, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang begitu besar yang diberikan Hinamori? Rangiku mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku?" Aizen mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Membunuhmu tentu saja," Mata Rangiku terbelalak dan dia langsung bergerak mengayunkan pedangnya.

Aizen langsung menahannya, "Ya, Gin pasti akan marah jika mendengar kata-kata seperti tadi," Rangiku kembali melompat ke belakang. Kilat kemarahan kembali terlihat, "Gin mengikutiku karena..." Aizen berseringai, "Ingin mendapatkan kembali _raishi _yang pernah aku ambil darimu," Rangiku terdiam dan berusaha mengolah kalimat barusan.

'_Apa maksudnya? Gin dia..'_ Aizen melangkahkan kakinya.

"Benar, dia mati karenamu," Rangiku memgang kepalanya ingatan masa kecil beserta detik-detik kematian Gin langsung berputar. Rangiku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," dia memegangi kepalanya, "Gin," napasnya tersengal dan dia semakin melangkah mundur.

Aizen mulai melangkah mendekati Rangiku dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya, "Jangan bergerak," langkah Aizen terhenti dan menyadari bahwa tempat itu telah dikepung.

"Tch," Aizen berdecak.

"Hancurkan tempat ini," perintah Soifon. Salah satu anggota onmitsu kido melangkah maju.

"Tapi, didalam masih ada Matsumoto Rangiku dan Aizen Socuke," Soifon menoleh dan menatap anak buahnya.

"Kau kira kita sedang memburu siapa? Disana itu ada seorang_ fukutaicho_ dan mantan kapten. Lakukan sesuai perintahku," dia hanya mengangguk dan detik berikutnya dentuman besar terjadi dan meruntuhkan dinding beserta atap kuil itu.

"Segera cari mereka," para anggota _onmitsu kido_ itu langsung memasuki bangunan runtuh itu. Rangiku bangkit dari reruntuhan yang hampir menimpanya.

Soifon mengamati gerakan Rangiku, lalu tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dengan _shunpo_ dia sudah muncul dibelakang Rangiku.

Tring.

Rangiku langsung menoleh, "_Taicho_," matanya terbelalak menatap _haori_ putih dengan tulisan 10 disana. Hitsugaya menatap Rangiku sejenak.

"Sudah jadi kewajiban kapten untuk mengawasi punggung wakilnya," dia soelah ingat akan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang dia berikan saat akan melawan Kusaka. Soifon melompat ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aizen mulai melangkahkan kakinya menatap keributan didekatnya. Tapi, Rangiku melihatnya dan langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya langsung berbalik dan ikut mengejar Rangiku.

"Aizen, jangan lari kau!" teriak Rangiku saat mereka berlari, "Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?" Rangiku terus berlari hingga akhirnya Aizen berhenti dan berseringai menatap Rangiku setelah itu dia menghilang.

Buk. Rangiku langsung terjatuh saat mendapat pukulan dipunggungnya. Aizen berdiri di belakang Rangiku. "Iya, kau benar aku membawamu kemari karena ingin membalaskan dendamku," Rangiku mundur ke belakang.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, Gin tidak akan mengkhianatiku," Aizen mengangkat tangannya, "_Bakudou no rokujuuni, __Hyapporankan_," setelah itu tongkat berwarna ungu keluar dari tangannya dan dia melemparkannya mengarah kearah Rangiku. Rangiku terlambat menghindar dan salah stau tongkat itu menusuk bahunya.

"Dia begitu mengertiku, dan karena KAU dia mengkhianatiku. Harusnya saat itu aku membunuhmu," Rangiku terkejut mendengarnya, apakah dia tidak salah dengar Aizen dia mersa kehilangan, kehilangan sosok yang memahaminya dan sosok yang sangat patuh padanya.

"Tapi, kau membunuhnya!" jerit Rangiku, Aizen terkikik, dia terlihat mengerikan sekarang. dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, dan itu karena KAU! Matilah kau, _Hadou no rokujuusan, Raikoho_," Rangiku hanya dapat menunggu sinar itu datang dan memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Rangiku merasa tubuhnya melayang, apakah ini rasanya mati? Dan tubuhnya kembali mendarat di tanah.

Blam, sebuah dentuman terjadi.

"_Bakudou no kyu, Horin_," lingakar api langsung melilit ditubuh Aizen," Aizen tidak membalas dia hanya tertawa, tertawa melihat dentuman itu dan asap yang mengepul. Merasa menang karena telah membunuh Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!" Rangiku membuka matanya dan menemukan bola mata turqoise milik Hitsugaya.

"Aizen!" Rangiku berusaha bangkit, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Dia telah dibawa oleh Soifon, dengan gelak tawa darinya yang ikut mengantarkan dia kepenjara," Rangiku memejamkan matanya.

"_Taicho_, Gin... aku..," Rangiku menahan tangisnya hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ayo, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya. Rangiku membuka matanya dan menatap tangan Hitsugaya. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang membantumu."

"Tapi.. _Taicho_ aku.. melukai Hinamori yang sangat.. kau sayangi," Hitsugaya semakin mendekatkan tangannya dan Rangiku kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya kau tidak sengaja melakukannya," Rangiku menatap mata Hitsugaya lekat lekat dan setelah itu dia menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. Tangisannya tumpah di bahu pemuda itu.

Hitsugaya hanya diam, menunggu tangisan perempuan dipelukannya itu terhenti. Dan setelah itu Rangiku dibawa ke penjara.

* * *

Diruang rapat _Taicho_. Hitsugaya berdiri ditengah-tengah bersama Hinamori dibelakangnya.

"Aku dapat menjamin bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan Matsumoto Rangiku _juubantai fukutaicho_ hanya karena kesalahpahaman, dan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh _Hinamori Momo gobantai fukutaicho_ semuanya terjadi karena pengaruh dari Aizen, tidak sepenuhnya keinginan mereka." _Soutaicho_ menatap Hitsugaya dengan yakin.

"Jika mereka mengulangi perbuatan mereka?" Hitsugaya menatap seluruh taicho diruangan itu.

"Kalian boleh membunuhku," Kyorakku menurunkan sedikit topinya menatap kapten muda itu.

"Kau hanya seorang sedangkan mereka dua orang, kau harus menentukan siapa yang ingin kau lindungi," Hitsugaya terkejut, dia tidak menyangka _Soutaicho_ akan bertanya seperti itu. Hitsugaya bersiap membuka bibirnya tapi bahunya langsung dipegang oleh Hinamori dan dia melangkah maju.

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan lagi, kalian dapat membunuhku segera saat itu juga, saat kalian menangkap basah perbuatanku,"

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya tidak setuju dengan ide ini, tapi Hinamori langsung berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, lindungilah dia sekarang," Hinamori mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tuk, tuk. _Soutaicho_ mengetukkan tongkatnya.

"Baiklah kasus ini ditutup, bebaskan Matsumoto Rangiku dari selnya. Rapat dibubarkan," Hinamori berjalan mendahului Hitsugaya dan berbincang dengan Unohana hingga pintu keluar.

Hitsugaya langsung berjalan menuju kantornya dan mendapati Rangiku dengan biasanya langsung menyambutnya.

"_Taicho_," Rangiku berlari dan ingin memeluknya seperti biasa, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Hitsugaya langsung berbalik menuju meja kerjanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua dan jantung mereka pun berdegup tak karuan. Suasana menjadi canggung detik itu juga.

"Te-terima kasih, _Taicho_," Rangiku membungkukan badannya. Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti dan berjalan mendekati perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Iya," Hitsugaya berkata lembut dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia mencium bibir merah Rangiku. Rangiku terkejut merasakannya, namun setelah itu dia membalasnya.

"_Taicho_!" teriak Rangiku kaget saat Hitsugaya melepaskan bibirnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas tanpa aku sadari aku mulai menyukaimu," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengalihkan pandangnnya.

"Walau aku pemalas?" tanya Rangiku jahil.

"Iya," semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Hitsugaya.

"Walau aku lebih tinggi darimu?" Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk, "Walau aku lebih tua darimu?" Hitsugaya kembali mengangguk, "Walau aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat jari telunjuk Hitsugaya menyentuh bibir Rangiku.

"Ssshhh, walau kau pembunuh sekalipun," Hitsugaya menarik Rangiku mendekat dan membuatnya berlutut dihadapan pemuda mungil itu, "Aku tetap menyukaimu," dan mereka kembali berpelukan. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Matsumoto."

"Hnn," jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

Sedikit banyak Hitsugaya mensyukuri kejadian ini, karenanya dia menjadi jujur akan perasaanya sendiri.

* * *

**Owari**

**A/N** : yaks.. bagaimanakah? Humm kayaknya gaje deh... Hitsunya rada OOC diakhirnya *dilempar* makasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^

So bagaimanakh fic ini? Review plis


End file.
